


Bruise

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bruise showed through the washed-thin fabric of Sean's t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/5961.html) on 08/04/2003.

The bruise showed through the washed-thin fabric of Sean's t-shirt. It was an angry welt, a red-purple bloom of colour across his chest. Viggo found himself staring at it as they sat down to dinner, trying to discern discoloration from shadow.

Catching him, Sean laughed. "I'm fine. Take more'n a little knock like that to break me." He rolled his shoulders, spread his arms wide in proof of his words.

Viggo forced himself to ignore the way his fingers itched to trace the creases around Sean’s smile and resolved to watch where Aragorn was swinging his sword in the future.


End file.
